ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 625 (31st January 1991)
Plot Diane prepares to fly out to France for a temporary job in the evening. Mark prepares for a counselling session in the afternoon with Diane. Arthur receives a phone call from Mr. Metcalfe, a councillor for Walford, who wants to interview him and Mark about his proposed plans to improve the Square. Mark tells Arthur he has a meeting with Diane at 3pm but Arthur reassures him he will have enough time to attend both the interview and the meeting with Diane. Disa makes up with Diane. Clyde, Grant, Phil and Sam practice for the pool competition against The Rose and Crown in the evening. Disa leaves her daughter in Dot's care whilst she goes out to meet some friends. Arthur and Mark attend the interview with Mr. Metcalfe, but it starts later than anticipated. After the interview, Mark rushes off to meet Diane but is too late. Celestine is upset after losing an election at the local church. Hattie supports him. Mark searches for Diane but is too late - she has gone to France. He heads to The Vic where Frank gives him an envelope from Diane. He opens it and smiles upon seeing a photo strip of them together. Dot is reacquainted with the man who gave her money for Disa whilst looking after Disa's daughter. He gives her more cash to give to Disa and then leaves again. On his way out he notices her phone number. Mark heads back out to party with Rob. The Vic's pool team lose to The Rose and Crown's team. Grant hands over £50 which he has lost in a bet. John then boasts about how The Vic's quiz team is unbeatable, so The Rose and Crown challenge them to a quiz match. Dot puts empty milk bottles on the doorstep of flat 23A and notices the man waiting in the car still. She invites him back into the flat to wait for Disa and offers to make him a hot drink. Dot soon returns with the hot drinks and is mortified when she realises the man has ran off with Disa's daughter. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Frank - Mike Reid *Eddie - Michael Melia *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky - Sid Owen *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Clyde - Steven Woodcock Guest cast *Ken - Ian Redford *Disa - Jan Graveson *John - Paddy Joyce *Colin - David McAlister *Nigel - Alan Gilchrist *Rob - Simon Tyrrell *Mr Metcalfe - Ron Flanagan *Disco Girl - Cathy Murphy *Jasmine O'Brien - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23A Albert Square - Living room, bedroom and hallway *27 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *The Rose and Crown - Public *Unknown office *Unknown street *Unknown bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Arthur and Diane both have plans for Mark and he'll have to choose between them. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,060,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes